Grissom's twin surprise
by Grissom's Butterfly
Summary: Its starts out kinda sad so might need a tissue or two.


TITLE: Grissoms twin surprise

PAIRING: G/C kinda

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, wish I did

It was only a few more hours till quiting time when an officer came to the doorway of the break room.

"Mr. Grissom there's a lady with two kids here to see you she says her name is Abby Long and that its very important she speak with you right away"

"Thank you officer tell her I"ll be right out"

"Sir she followed me here" He said as he stepped aside to show an older woman and two young children.

"What was the reason you wanted to see me Miss Long? Is there something I can do for you?" Grissom asked

"No Mr. Grissom its what I'm here to do for you, I was left written instruction that if anything happened I was to deliver the twins your son and daughter to you"

"Miss Long you must have me confused with someone else I have no children, and besides I don't even know you." Grissom told her

"You can run a DNA test if you want but these are your children, I'm not there mother I'm the nanny. Do you remember a young woman from almost 3 years ago her name was Tina Doral"

Grissom thought for just a moment and a smile appeared "I remember Tina very well what does she have to do with this, is she here"

"In a way she's here these are Tina and your children, please let me finish"she said when she saw Grissom start to say something, he motioned for her to continue. "When she left she though she might be pregnant but she wouldn't tell you, she knew how you felt about her and that you'd do the right thing but she didn't want it that way she knew your feeling about your career. And she loved you to much to let you make any kind of a compromise, so she left she always planed on coming back hoping you'd change and you could be together, but she never got the chance and thats why I'm here"

Grissom gave her a strange look "What do you mean she never got the chance you said she was here? Why didn't she bring the children herself"

"There's no easy way to say this, I brought the twins to you and her body home for burial. She was killed when the small plane she was in crashed on her way back from a job. She left a letter for you and one for a Catherine Willows"

"I'm Catherine Willows and why would she leave me a letter, I remember a young girl if there was a case anywhere in a 10 mile radius she was there always asking questions, I got to where I was looking for her each time wondering if she'd show up and she usually did, we became friends. We met a couple of times after work and I told her about the people I worked with I remember she was very interested in you Grissom she was into bugs also. Catherine gave him one of those how could you looks. How'd you end up with her Grissom"

"She stopped in one morning you'd had the night off I introduced myself and asked if there was anything I could help her with, she said she'd come down to pick you brain she had a final coming up and was hoping you could help. She seemed so disappointed that I offered to help if I could, we went out for coffee and just started meeting a few days a week to talk and it just went from there"

"What was she like, what'd she look like." Warwick asked "And how'd she end up pregnant, I'd think you of all people would take precautions"

Grissom looked a little sheepish and gave a little laugh "She seduced me on my birthday, said she wanted to give me something that she hoped I would think of as special and that no one had ever given me, she was right about both it also showed me how much she cared, you see she was a virgin, I was her first lover. She was beautiful, slender, strawberry Blondie, could be stubborn at time didn't let anything stand in her way. Miss long would you tell me my children's names"

" The boy is Gil Grissom Jr she called him J.R. didn't like Jr. the girl is Jessica Catherine Grissom or just Jessie and yes she put your name on the birth certificates Mr Grissom. The letters should answer some of you other questions"

As each read their letter Grissom would smile sometimes and at other he'd look a little sad it was the same with Catherine only there were tears in her eyes by the time she finished.

"She's asked me to move into her house with the twin and raise them since I'm the only family they have"

Sara looked at Grissom "Don't you think she asking a lot from you Grissom disrupting you life for two kids you don't know?

Grissom gave her a puzzled looked "No its not asking a lot they are my children and we'll just have to get to know each other." he turned an looked at Catherine "I'm going to need your help with this I don't know that much about children. Tina says in her letter that you'll stay on Miss Long and that she set up a trust to pay your salary. She knew I'd need someone to watch the twins while I worked and slept. She planed ahead." Catherine what did yours say"

"She said she knew I was a good mother, and that we were good friends, so she asked if I'd help you with the twin since you would have no idea what to do"

Just then they heard a small whimper it was Jessie, Grissom got up an went over and picked her up"Its alright honey daddy'll take good care of you" she put her arms around his neck and whisper in his ear"I hungrey"

Grissom gave a small chuckle"I guess we'll have to take care of that, what about you J.R. are you hungry also? J.R. nodded "Miss Long, Tina wrote that you had other papers for me? And you can drop the Mr part just Grissom or Gil whichever your most comfortable with"

"Alright but make it Abby please. She had some legal documents drawn up for you to sign if you wanted, so the children are legitimate"

"Grissom I can't belive your just going to take this woman word for everything don't you think you should have the test run" Sara said

"Whoa Sara all you have to do is look at the boy and you can see he's Grissoms" Nick told her Grissom gave Sara a nasty look

"I think I knew Tina better than you and considering how she felt about me I can hazard a guess I was her only lover" Abby nodded her head "And besides as Nick said he does look like me. So shifts over I have two children who need to be fed and taken home," he turned and smiled at Catherine "Would you care to join us?

Catherine smiled back "I would love to, I have a feeling this is going to be interesting." and with that she walked over and held her hand out to the boy but he put both his arms up so she could pick him up, which she did.

Grissom smiled"Your right this is going to be interesting and a new experience for me, but I think with your help Cath we'll make it just fine."

This is only the second story I've ever done.


End file.
